


kaulayaw

by hotcake (onacoldnight)



Series: in love with batanes [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, backpacking, cursing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/hotcake
Summary: "Where's the fun in that?" Nakakaloko niyang tanong kay Seungcheol, habang ibinalik sa loob ng cabinet 'yung isa pang bag na dadalhin nito. "For now, only bring what you need, for sure naman babalik ka rito na mas marami ang dala mo."a week in batanes, and love within.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: in love with batanes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	kaulayaw

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! so na-commission po ang inyong lingkod na magsulat for a cause (@FicsForACause on twitter)~
> 
> salamat camille sa pag-bid sa'kin at sa pag-hype! eto na yung hinihintay mo! hahahahaha
> 
> enjoy reading everyone :D

"Akin 'yung window seat," sabi ni Seungcheol, at agad siyang inunahan sa upuan sa tabi ng bintana. Hinayaan na lang siya ni Jeonghan, dahil siya naman talaga ang nagpumilit dito na sumama sa kanya mag-backpacking sa Batanes.

Nung una talaga ay ayaw nito, dahil busy sa trabaho. E kaso, nagiging toxic na ang atmosphere sa kumpanya, at araw-araw na lang mainit ang ulo ni Seungcheol kaya siya na ang nag-volunteer sa kanilang magkakaibigan na ilabas ito para makalanghap naman ito ng sariwang hangin at makapag-isip-isip.

Halos kaladkarin na niya palabas ng bahay si Seungcheol kanina, at ngayon, nandito na sila sa eroplano papuntang Batanes. Tig-isang backpack lang sila, kahit na isang linggo silang mamamalagi dun.

_ "Where's the fun in that?" Nakakaloko niyang tanong kay Seungcheol, habang ibinalik sa loob ng cabinet 'yung isa pang bag na dadalhin nito. "For now, only bring what you need, for sure naman babalik ka rito na mas marami ang dala mo." _

Halatang inaantok pa si Seungcheol, panigurado nagpuyat na naman sa kaka-review ng mga documents na kailangan niyang pirmahan. Sinabihan na niya ito na walang magdadala ng trabaho sa bakasyon nila, pero ayun, nalusutan pa rin siya nito dahil may pdf copies pala sa iPad. Sisiguraduhin na lang niya na mawawala ang focus nito sa trabaho once na nakalapag na sila.

Hindi pa occupied 'yung upuan sa tabi niya na katabi lang ng aisle, kaya hindi na siya nagulat nang may nagbukas ng overhead compartment at naglagay ng gamit doon. Umupo 'yung bagong dating sa tabi niya, at nang magtama ang mga mata nila ay nginitian siya nito.

Hindi napigilan ni Jeonghan ang matulala.  _ Damn, he's beautiful. _

"Going to Batanes?" Panimula niya, hoping to strike a long conversation with him.

Bago pa ito makasagot ay may sumabat na sa tabi niya. "Natural, pupunta rin siyang Batanes. Lahat tayo na nasa eroplanong 'to pupuntang Batanes."

Natawa naman ang gwapong estranghero, at sa sobrang pagkapahiya niya ay nilingon niya si Seungcheol para pandilatan ng mata at bulungan ng,  _ "Kung wala kang maayos na input sa usapan namin pakitikom ang bibig mo." _

Inirapan lang siya ni Seungcheol at bumalik sa pagtanaw sa bintana. Ilang minuto na lang din pala ay te-take off na sila.

"He's right though," sagot sa kanya ng lalaki, na natatawa pa rin.

"Sorry about my friend's grumpiness," Jeonghan held out his hand for a handshake. "Jeonghan Yoon pala."

Tinanggap naman nito ang kamay niya. "Wonwoo Jeon."

Jeonghan jabbed his thumb behind him, pointing to Seungcheol. "Kaibigan ko, si Seungcheol Choi."

"Nice to meet you," bati ni Wonwoo, at sinilip si Seungcheol na nakatalikod pa rin sa kanila. "Nice to meet you, Seungcheol."

Tumingin si Seungcheol dito, at tumango lang as an acknowledgment tapos balik na naman sa sightseeing kahit na runway palang naman ang nakikita niya sa labas.

Uma-attitude na naman si Seungcheol. Ano pa nga bang bago?

Buti na lang may makakausap siyang iba during the flight, hindi 'yung kaibigan niyang nag-aalmusal ng sama ng loob araw-araw.

At infairness, gwapo pa.

"Nice to meet you, Wonwoo."

Habang nasa biyahe sila ay nalaman niyang kaka-resign lang ni Wonwoo bilang marketing head ng isang clothing brand. Reward daw nito sa sarili ang two weeks na bakasyon sa Batanes dahil anim na taon lang naman itong nagpaalipin sa kapitalismo.

"Anong gagawin mo pagbalik mo ng Maynila?"

Medyo napaisip nang malalim si Wonwoo sa tanong niyang 'yun. "Honestly, hindi ko pa naisip 'yan. Masyado akong nag-look forward sa bakasyon na 'to na nakalimutan kong kailangan ko pa rin palang bumalik sa real world."

Sa pananalita pa lang ni Wonwoo ay mapapansin na kung gaano ito katalinong tao. Hindi mapigilan ni Jeonghan ang mamangha. He can be everybody's ideal type. It's not hard to like someone like Wonwoo.

Hindi naman siguro weird kung ia-admit na rin ni Jeonghan sa sarili niya na may crush na siya rito 'di ba? It seemed like he fell for his charms at first sight.

In return, nagkwento rin siya rito ng tungkol sa kanya, at dahil nga kasama na niya si Seungcheol mula pa pagkabata ay nababanggit niya rin ito sa mga kwento niya. Nagtatrabaho siya sa isang publishing company, samantalang si Seungcheol naman ay isang executive director sa isang malaking bangko. Dinala niya ang kaibigan sa Batanes para makapag-unwind, at makalayo-layo sa magulong work environment.

"Hindi kayo..." Wonwoo trailed off, palipat-lipat ang tingin sa kanya at kay Seungcheol na ngayon ay nakapikit ang mga mata. Jeonghan urged him to continue. "Mag-boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Natatawa niyang tanong dito. Sila ni Seungcheol? Mag-boyfriend? Kahit si Seungcheol na lang ang natitirang tao sa buong mundo ay hindi niya ito papatulan. Nagkunwari siyang naduduwal. "Para kaming magkapatid na magkaiba lang ang nanay."

"Oh, sorry." Ngumiti sa kanya si Wonwoo, at parang may napansin siyang  _ relief _ sa ngiting 'yun.

Mahigit isang oras lang naman ang naging biyahe nila, kaya hindi rin nila napansin na lalapag na pala sila. Napasarap sa kwentuhan, at parang matagal na silang magkakilala ni Wonwoo sa sobrang dami nilang nalaman sa isa't isa.

Pagkarating nila sa Basco airport ay may naisip si Jeonghan na idea. Hindi naman siguro masama magtanong, 'di ba?

Nauna nang naglakad si Wonwoo sa kanila palabas at mukhang magpapaalam na ito kaya pinigilan niya muna ito.

"Uh, Wonwoo?"

"Yes?"

"Gusto mo ba na sumama na lang sa'min ni Seungcheol habang nandito tayo sa Batanes?"

Parang nagulat si Wonwoo sa suggestion niyang 'yun, at mas lalo na si Seungcheol. Siniko siya nito sa tagiliran, pero  _ bakit ba? _ E sa gusto pa niyang lalong makilala si Wonwoo. Tsaka sigurado siya na magkakasalubong din sila during the trip, kaya mas okay na sumama na lang ito sa kanila.

"I mean if you prefer being alone ayos lang naman —"

"I'm sorry, Wonwoo?" Singit ni Seungcheol sa pagsasalita niya. Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. "Can I borrow Jeonghan for a while? May itatanong lang ako sa kanya."

Tumango naman si Wonwoo, kaya hinila siya ng kaibigan sa lugar na hindi sila maririnig ni Wonwoo pero nakikita pa rin.

"What are you thinking?!" Seungcheol hissed at him. "Bakit mo naman siya inaya sa bakasyon natin?"

Napakunot ang noo niya sa sinabi nito. "E ano naman kung inaya ko siya? Masama ba?"

"Do you even know him? Paano kung con artist 'yan?" Sabi ni Seungcheol. "Ang dami mo pang sinabing personal info sa kanya, pati ako dinamay mo. Nagtatrabaho ako sa bangko, remember?"

"Con artist? Seungcheol naman," Jeonghan laughed, poking his best friend's forehead with his index finger. "Matinong tao kasi si Wonwoo, you should've listened to our conversation dun sa eroplano. He's nowhere as close as being a con artist, or whatever."

"Ang hirap sa'yo ang dali mong magtiwala sa iba," naiinis na sabi nito sa kanya. "Bahala ka, Jeonghan. Huwag kang lalapit sa'kin kapag tama ako."

Nagkibit-balikat lang siya, at bumalik na sa kung saan si Wonwoo. Naiwan si Seungcheol dun, at tumalikod na. Ngumiti ulit sa kanya si Wonwoo nung nakalapit na siya, pero this time may uneasiness na sa ngiti niyang 'yun.

"Nakapagdesisyon ka na ba?" Tanong niya rito.

Wonwoo only frowned at him. "I don't think your friend wants me to join you."

Tumingin si Jeonghan kay Seungcheol, na ngayon ay tinatapik ang paa na para bang inip na inip na. "Don't worry about my friend. Tinotopak lang 'yan kasi ayaw naman talaga niyang pumunta rito. So...?"

"Okay lang naman," Wonwoo finally said. "But don't expect from me that much. Backpack lang din ang dala ko."

"We'll suffer together then." Natawa naman si Jeonghan. "Ano, alis na tayo?"

  
  


×××

  
  


Nag-check in sila sa isang guesthouse na malapit lang sa airport, at dahil nga limited lang ang budget nila (dala naman nila ni Seungcheol ang cards nila, pero ano ba ang saysay ng backpacking kung gagamit lang din sila ng ATM?) nagrenta sila ng two-bed room. Si Wonwoo naman ay kumuha ng solo niya lang.

"Pahinga muna tayo kahit sandali lang, itulog mo muna 'yang pagod mo," sabi niya kay Seungcheol, at himala dahil sumunod naman ito at nagtalukbong na ng kumot. Malamig ngayon sa Batanes kaya masarap matulog. Hahayaan na lang muna niya si Seungcheol kahit mga ilang oras lang para makabawi naman ito kahit papaano. Sabi rin ni Wonwoo nang maghiwalay sila ay magpapahinga muna ito saglit bago lumabas.

Medyo mahina pala ang mobile signal doon, kaya naisipan na lang din niya ang umidlip muna para maraming siyang energy kapag nagsimula na silang umikot sa Basco.

Pagkagising nga lang niya ay wala na si Seungcheol sa kwarto.

Bumaba siya para hanapin ito, at buti na lang nakita niya ito na nakatayo sa labas ng guesthouse. Nang makalapit siya ay napansin niyang may kasama ito — si Wonwoo.

"Andyan lang pala kayo." Panggugulat niya sa dalawa, at parehas silang napalingon sa kanya. Napahawak si Wonwoo sa dibdib niya sa sobrang gulat.

Si Seungcheol na sanay na sa mga pinaggagagawa niya ay tumikhim lang. "Ang tagal mong magising. Nagugutom na ko."

"E 'di sana ginising mo na lang ako," sabi niya. "Ano? Saan tayo kakain? Alas tres na ng hapon."

"May tinurong resto sa'kin 'yung may-ari ng guesthouse kanina. Dun na lang tayo kumain," sagot ni Seungcheol, at nauna nang naglakad sa kanila.

Bago pa man niya maaya si Wonwoo ay nagsalita na 'to. "Ang sungit pala talaga ng kaibigan mo 'no? He didn't talk to me the whole time we were standing here."

"Hindi mo ba sinubukang mag-initiate ng conversation?" Tanong ni Jeonghan sa kanya. Sumigaw si Seungcheol mula sa malayo ng,  _ nagugutom na ko, hoy! _ kaya nagsimula na silang maglakad at sumunod dito.

"How could I even start a convo kung nakabusangot na agad 'yung kakausapin ko?" Natatawang sagot sa kanya ni Wonwoo. Buti na lang talaga mabait 'to at mukhang pasensyoso, dahil kung si Jeonghan ang nasa katayuan nito ay talagang mapipikon siya sa inaasal ni Seungcheol sa kanya.

Dagdag pa ni Wonwoo, "Mabuti ka pa, friendly. Approachable. Kagusto-gusto."

Napahinto si Jeonghan sa paglalakad, kaya napahinto rin si Wonwoo. The way he said the last word made his heart jump. Tangina, they only met a few hours ago, kaninang umaga lang. Paano nito nagawang hilahin si Jeonghan papalapit sa kanya?

"Ano ba? Magtititigan lang ba kayo dyan?!"

Syempre, meron at meron din talagang sasapaw sa moment nila ni Wonwoo, ano?

"Pagpasensyahan mo na 'yang si Seungcheol ha?" Sabi niya, at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Pagkabalik talaga nila sa kwarto nila ay sasabunutan niya ang kaibigan para magtanda ito.

Umiling lang si Wonwoo at ngumiti sa kanya. "Okay lang, nandyan ka naman e."

_ Oh no. Tama na Wonwoo, please. _

Nakarating din sila sa resto na sinasabi ni Seungcheol. Mabuti na lang at kahit hapon na ay may mga pagkain pang natira. At kahit limited lang ang food budget nila ay syempre susubukan pa rin nila ang mga pagkain na specialty ng Batanes.

"Gagi, lobster ba talaga 'to?" Tanong ni Jeonghan, hindi makapaniwala, nang makita ang menu. "Bakit ang mura?"

"Nabasa ko, maraming lobsters daw dito kaya mura lang sila sa mga kainan," sagot ni Wonwoo, nakasilip din sa menu na hawak niya. Puta, ang lapit nila sa isa't isa. Mabango si Wonwoo. Okay, hinga. Lumayo rin si Wonwoo pagkatapos. "Order tayo?"

Habang kumakain ay napagplanuhan nila kung saan sila pupunta pagkatapos nito. Gusto ni Wonwoo na magsimba muna, magpapasalamat dahil ligtas silang nakarating sa Batanes. Meron din daw misa mamayang alas-kwatro. Pumayag naman si Jeonghan, at sa kabutihang-palad, si Seungcheol din. Parehas silang magkaibigan na hindi religious, kaya kapag nagkwento na sila sa barkada nila ay paniguradong hindi maniniwala ang mga 'yun. Sana nga lang ay wag maging awkward mamaya dahil hindi nila kabisado ang Ama Namin.

  
  


×××

  
  


Nagsimula ang tour nila sa Basco kinabukasan. At dahil spontaneous 'tong backpacking nila ni Seungcheol ay magre-rely sila ngayon sa plano ni Wonwoo.

"Hindi talaga kayo nakapag-prepare ng kahit na ano?" Tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanila habang hinihintay 'yung tricycle na rerentahan nila sa buong ikot nila dun.

"Wala talaga. Ako pa nga nag-impake ng mga damit nyan ni Seungcheol e," sagot niya. He heard Seungcheol scoff from his side. Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Wonwoo, at hindi rin katagalan ay dumating na rin ang tricycle na sasakyan nila. At dahil nga tatlo sila ay may kailangang sumakay sa likod ng driver.

"Ako na lang uupo sa likod," sabi ni Wonwoo, pero bago pa siya makaikot papunta sa likod ng driver ay pinigilan na ito ni Seungcheol.

"Ako na lang dun. Sa loob ka na lang."

Dahil nauna na si Jeonghan na makapasok sa loob at nag-volunteer si Seungcheol na umupo sa likod ay matik katabi niya si Wonwoo. Bigla tuloy siyang nakaramdam ng kilig. Sa utak niya ay panay ang pasasalamat niya sa kaibigan niya dahil makakatabi niya ang crush niya sa loob ng tricycle (na medyo masikip).

_ Gago, Cheol. Thank you!!! _

Napakarami nilang naikot kahit na maliit lamang na bayan ang Basco. Maganda ang mga scenery, presko ang hangin kahit na medyo malamig, at napaka-friendly ng mga mamamayan. Panay ang kuha ni Wonwoo ng mga litrato sa bawat tourist spot na mapuntahan nila. Pinag-pose pa nga nito si Jeonghan sa Valugan Beach, at humagalpak pa ng tawa nang muntikan na siyang madulas dun sa mga bato.

"Tinatawa mo dyan? E kung nabagok kaya ako!" Sigaw niya kay Seungcheol, na nakatayo na sa may tubig at panay ang tawa.

"Bakit sa'kin ka lang galit? Si Wonwoo rin naman tumawa ah! Biased amputa."

Nang malapit nang bumaba ang araw ay dumiretso sila sa Vayang Rolling Hills. Doon ay kitang-kita mo ang lawak ng langit at ng dagat na sobrang ganda sa mata. Mula sa tabi niya ay narinig ulit niya ang shutter ng camera ni Wonwoo, at nang lumingon siya rito ay nakatutok na sa kanya ang lens nito, na tila ba kinukuhanan siya ng litrato.

"Ngayon ka lang ba nakakita ng pogi?" Tanong niya, at nagpogi pose pa. Tumunog ulit ang shutter, at pagkatapos nun ay binaba na ni Wonwoo ang camera at tinignan ang preview sa LCD. Sisilip na rin sana siya para makita 'yung kuha ni Wonwoo nang marinig niyang magsalita si Seungcheol mula sa kanan niya.

"Feeling gwapo ka na naman, Jeonghan."

Kahit kailan talaga panira ng araw ang kaibigan niya.

Nag-dinner sila sa isang restaurant na nagse-serve ng lataven, na perfect din na i-partner sa beer. Nung una ay ayaw pang tikman ni Wonwoo 'yung hilaw na isda, pero napilit din siya kinalaunan.

"Naluto na kasi 'yung isda sa suka kaya pwede mong kainin 'yan. Try mo," sabi ni Seungcheol, kaya sumubok na rin si Wonwoo. Naasiman siya dun sa suka at calamansi kaya parang nalukot pa ang mukha nito na ikinatawa niya at ni Seungcheol.

Sa sobrang cute ni Wonwoo ay lalo siyang naa-attract dito.  _ Sarap ibulsa. _

  
  


×××

  
  


Six in the morning, at nandito na sila sa Basco port. Sasakay sila ng faluwa (o bangka) papuntang Itbayat Island kung saan sila maglalagi hanggang kinabukasan.

"Meron ba sa inyo na may seasickness?" Mahinang tanong ni Wonwoo, at saka humikab. Parang hindi ito masyadong nakatulog kagabi, dahil mukha pa rin itong inaantok. "May dala akong gamot dito, baka gusto niyo."

"Si Seungcheol, mahiluhin 'yan," sagot ni Jeonghan, at binangga si Seungcheol dahil kanina pa ito nakapikit habang nakatayo. Halos matumba si Seungcheol kaya sinamaan siya nito ng tingin. "Uminom ka ng gamot, baka magkalat ka pa sa bangka. Nakakahiya dun sa maghahatid sa'tin."

Bakit antok na antok pa rin 'tong dalawa niyang kasama, samantalang maaga naman sila nagsibalik sa mga kwarto nila kagabi?

Kinuha naman ni Seungcheol 'yung inaalok na gamot ni Wonwoo, at ininom. "Salamat."

Umupo si Seungcheol sa gitna nila ni Wonwoo, para hindi ito masyadong mahilo. Kahit kasi nakainom ka na ng gamot nakakahilo pa rin kapag umupo ka sa gilid.

Sabi ng maghahatid sa kanila ay aabutin sila ng apat na oras sa biyahe, kaya naman naisipan niyang pasmadan na lang ang dagat, pati na rin ang paglitaw ng araw. Kumuha siya ng picture gamit ang phone niya at mula sa reflection ng screen niya ay nakita niya si Wonwoo sa tabi niya na nakayuko na at nakapikit. Ganun din si Seungcheol, tulog na rin.

Ang ginawa niya ay ipinatong na lang niya ang ulo ni Wonwoo sa balikat ni Seungcheol, at ang ulo naman ni Seungcheol sa balikat niya. Nakakangalay kaya matulog nang nakayuko. Grabe, antok na antok talaga ang dalawa. Wala tuloy siyang makausap.

Patanghali na nang makarating sila sa Itbayat, kaya napagdesisyunan na muna nila ang kumain bago magsimula ang tour nila.

Habang kumakain sila ay naalala ni Jeonghan na nasa ikatlong araw na sila ng Batanes tour nila, at pagdating ng day 7 ay kailangan na nilang bumalik ni Seungcheol sa Maynila. Si Wonwoo naman ay maiiwan sa Batanes nang mag-isa.

"Nga pala, Wonwoo," panimula ni Jeonghan. "Di ba sabi mo two weeks ka rito? Anong gagawin mo dun sa natitirang one week mo pagkatapos namin umalis?"

"Uh, live like a local siguro? Or redo the whole tour all by myself," sagot sa kanya ni Wonwoo, tapos bigla itong ngumiti nang nakakaloko. "Bakit mo naitanong? Gusto mo bang maiwan dito kasama ko?"

_ Ay puta. _ Is he flirting with him?

Biglang nabulunan si Seungcheol, na para bang nagulat din ito sa sinabi ng kaharap. Agad na hinagod ni Jeonghan ang likod ni Seungcheol, at si Wonwoo naman ay inabutan ito ng tubig.

"Okay na ko," sagot ni Seungcheol habang pinapalo ang dibdib. "Salamat."

Hanggang sa makatapos sila sa pagkain ay hindi pa rin malimut-limutan ni Jeonghan 'yung tanong na 'yun ni Wonwoo. If he has a choice? Siguro pauunahin na lang niya umuwi si Seungcheol sa Maynila tapos sasamahan niya muna si Wonwoo sa Batanes. Kaso, he only filed for a one-week vacation leave kaya kailangan na niyang makabalik as soon as possible. Paniguradong nagiging bundok na ang paperworks sa opisina niya habang nagpapakasaya siya rito.

Nagsimula ang tour nila sa Mt. Riposed at Mt. Karoboban, ang dalawang bulkan na naging foundation ng buong Itbayat Island. Perfect shot for a panoramic view, at dahil mahilig nga si Wonwoo sa pagkuha ng pictures ay sinubukan nitong kumuha ng isang panorama. Pinanood niya lang si Wonwoo na nagko-concentrate sa ginagawa, na hindi niya namamalayan na sobra na pala ang pagtitig niya.

Hay, napakagwapo naman ng lalaking 'to.

"Baka matunaw, Han," saway sa kanya ni Seungcheol. Agad niyang inalis ang tingin kay Wonwoo. Mabuti na lang ay nakatayo ito malayo sa kanila. "Type mo 'no?"

Kunwari na lang nagulat siya sa tanong nito. Naniniwala siyang madali niyang mapapaniwala si Seungcheol sa  _ maang-maangan _ acting niya. "Ha? Hindi. Amazed lang ako sa galing niya sa photography."

"Paano mo nasabing magaling? Nakita mo na ba mga kuha niya?"

Hindi pa nga niya pala nakikita 'yung mga kuha ni Wonwoo. Kahit isa. Kahit 'yung mga pictures na kasama siya. "Uh...hindi pa. Pero sure ako magaling siya. Walang duda."

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Seungcheol. "Okay, sabi mo e."

  
  


×××

  
  


"Pacific Ocean na talaga 'to, Kuya?" Jeonghan asked the tour guide incredulously, as soon as they reached the 'gate' of Torongan Cave.

"Oo, Sir. Pacific Ocean na 'yan."

Jeonghan gaped in awe. It felt so surreal, seeing the largest ocean in the whole world with his two eyes. West Philippine Sea ang nadaanan nila kanina papuntang Itbayat kaya eto ang unang beses niyang makikita 'yung Pacific nang malapitan.

"Do you know that Pacific Ocean's maximum depth is almost 11 kilometers?" Tanong ni Wonwoo, na biglang sumulpot sa likod niya.

"Sa Marianas, 'di ba?"

Tumango lang si Wonwoo. "Imagine what kind of marine life living in an ocean 11-kilometer deep."

Biglang nagtayuan ang mga balahibo sa balat niya. He remembers watching documentaries about ocean explorations, lalo na 'yung kay James Cameron. It was very scary.

"Ayokong isipin." Umiling lang siya, at sinundan na si Kuyang Tour Guide. Saka lang niya napansin na hindi sumama si Seungcheol sa kanila dun sa gate.

"Si Seungcheol?"

"Nalulula raw siya dun sa gate. Para raw siyang hihilahin pababa," sagot ni Wonwoo. "Nauna na siya sa labas."

"May pagkamalulain nga pala 'yun si Seungcheol," kwento ni Jeonghan, on their way back to the exit. "Buti na lang nakatulog siya kanina sa bangka."

"I noticed," sagot ni Wonwoo, at napangiti. "Paano 'yan bukas pag-uwi natin? I-knock out ba natin bago isakay sa bangka?"

Natawa si Jeonghan. Nakikita na nila si Seungcheol na parang nilamukot na naman ang mukha. "I think we should do that tomorrow."

  
  


×××

  
  


Sa sumunod na araw nandun na ulit sila sa Chinapolarian Port. Bago dumating sa port ay dumaan muna sila sa Rapang Cliff, kung saan nila sinalubong 'yung paglitaw ng araw. Damn, Batanes kept on surprising him with its beautiful view.

Uminom ulit si Seungcheol ng gamot pampawala ng hilo, at naunang sumampa sa bangka. Sumunod si Jeonghan, tapos si Wonwoo. Inabot niya ang kamay niya kay Wonwoo para alalayan ito, at humawak naman ito sa kanya.

Nandun 'yung electricity nang maghawak ang mga kamay nila. He felt like keeping their hands intertwined, pero bumitaw si Wonwoo sa kanya para tapikin ang ngayo'y nanginginig na kamay ni Seungcheol.

"Kahapon kasi inaantok ka kaya hindi ka masyadong makaramdam ng takot," sabi ni Wonwoo kay Seungcheol. "Gusto mo ba hawakan kamay ko para 'di ka matakot?"

Akala ni Jeonghan ay tatanggi si Seungcheol, pero nagkamali siya. Humawak ito sa kamay ni Wonwoo, medyo mahigpit kung titingnan 'yung mga ugat sa likod ng kamay nito, na parang babaliin nito ang kamay ni Wonwoo.

Napangiti siya tuloy dahil napaka-thoughtful ni Wonwoo. Biruin mo, ang sungit-sungit ni Seungcheol kay Wonwoo mula nang magsimula ang tour nila pero nagawa pa rin ni Wonwoo na pakalmahin ang kaibigan niya?

Maswerte talaga ang taong magugustuhan ni Wonwoo.

Honestly, Jeonghan hopes to be _ that _ person.

  
  


×××

  
  


Kinabukasan, nasa port na naman sila papuntang Sabtang. Kung nung pumunta sila ng Itbayat ay inabot sila ng apat na oras, ngayon naman ay aabutin lang sila ng 45 minutes sa biyahe. Kalmado na rin si Seungcheol ngayon hindi kagaya kahapon, at hindi na ito nagpahawak sa kanila ni Wonwoo.

Una nilang pinuntahan sa Sabtang ang Savidug Village. Lahat ng mga bahay doon ay gawa sa bato, pati 'yung mga bubong ay puro cogon. Natutunan niya nung elementary pa lang siya na kaya ganun ang mga bahay sa Batanes ay dahil madalas silang daanan ng mga bagyo.

Binati sila ng mga nakatira dun, at sinabihan sila na mag-enjoy sa tour nila (sinabi nila 'yun sa native dialect ng mga Ivatan, na na-translate naman sa kanila ng tour guide nila).

"Anong tawag po sa suot niyo sa ulo niyo?" Naitanong ni Jeonghan sa tour guide nila.

"Ang tawag po namin dito ay vakul, proteksyon po naming mga kababaihan laban sa ulan o araw." Sagot ng tour guide nila. "Sunod po nating pupuntahan 'yung Sabtang Weavers Association, kung gusto niyo pong masubukang suotin 'yung traditional po naming kasuotan, maaari niyo pong gawin 'yun dun. May konting bayad nga lang po."

Pagkarating nila doon ay pinanuod nila ang mga Ivatan kung paano sila mag-weave, at inaya pa sila na subukan ang ginagawa nila. Hindi crafty parehas si Jeonghan at Seungcheol (baka makasira pa sila, nakakahiya) kaya si Wonwoo na lang ang sumubok.

Do you know that feeling when you thought you can't like someone any more than this, but you get mistaken by that someone every single time? 'Yun ang nararamdaman niya kay Wonwoo ngayon. Napakalaki ng ngiti ni Wonwoo sa tuwing pinupuri siya nung nagtuturo, tapos kinukuha pa nito ang atensyon ni Jeonghan para ipakita sa kanya 'yung handiwork nito.

Suot-suot ang kanayi ('yung vest na sinusuot ng mga kalalakihan), ay nagpa-picture silang tatlo. Sana nga lang ay hindi nahagip ng camera 'yung saglit na pagsulyap niya kay Wonwoo.

Nag-lunch sila sa Nakabuang Beach, at nagbabad din saglit sa tubig. Dun na rin nila napagdesisyunan na huwag na lang habulin ang huling bangka na aalis mamayang alas-dos pabalik ng Batan dahil marami pa silang hindi napupuntahan sa Sabtang.

Kinagabihan ay naisipan ni Jeonghan na magpahangin. Alas-diyes na ng gabi at tulog na rin si Seungcheol, kaya siya na lang ang lumabas. Napakalamig ng hangin, kaya napayakap siya sa sarili habang pinagmamasdan 'yung mga bituin sa langit. Sa Maynila, bihira ka maka-experience ng ganitong kapreskong hangin, pati na rin ang makakita ng mga bituin. Mabuti na lang talaga ay dinala niya si Seungcheol dito.

"Bakit gising ka pa?" Umupo si Wonwoo sa tabi niya at sumandal. Bigla rin itong yumakap sa sarili. "Shit, ang lamig."

"Nagpapahangin lang. Mga thirty minutes lang ako rito. Ikaw?"

Napabuntong-hininga si Wonwoo. "Hindi ako makatulog e."

"Oh? Bakit naman?"

Humarap sa kanya si Wonwoo, at tinignan siya nang mabuti (sa totoo lang sinusubukan niyang wag ipahalata na nako-conscious siya). Nahagip ng ilaw ng lighthouse ang mukha nito, and all he could think was,  _ wow, this man is just as beautiful as Batanes. _

"Naniniwala ka ba sa love at first sight?"

"Ha?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jeonghan sa narinig.  _ Love at first sight? _ Tinatanong siya ni Wonwoo kung naniniwala siya dun? Of all people, siya pa talaga?

Kung hindi pa love at first sight 'yung naramdaman niya nung una silang magkita ni Wonwoo sa eroplano, hindi na niya alam kung ano pa 'yun.

"Uh, yes I think? I mean," Jeonghan paused, trying to think of a better explanation. "Some might think it's impossible to love someone on the first meeting, pero para sa'kin kasi, matuturuan mo ba ang puso mo? Paano kung sa una nating pagkikita sinasabi na sa'kin ng puso ko na ikaw — ikaw ang hinahanap ko. May magagawa pa ba ko?"

Oops. He might have said it directly into Wonwoo's eyes. Wala pa siyang balak mag-confess. Hindi pa ngayon.

_ Tangina talaga, Jeonghan. Bunganga mo.  _ Sana hindi mapansin ni Wonwoo ang inner panic niya ngayon.

"The heart wants what it wants," sabi ni Wonwoo, nakatingin pa rin sa kanya. He propped his elbow on the back rest and put his chin on the heel of his palm —  _ damn, so attractive, _ Jeonghan's brain supplied — and said, "Gusto mo bang malaman kung ano ang naiisip ko tungkol dyan?"

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. "Ano?"

"I didn't believe at love at first sight," sabi ni Wonwoo, making sure na na-emphasize nito 'yung past tense. Napahigpit ang kapit ni Jeonghan sa sarili. "Pero ngayon naniniwala na ko. Tama ka, you really can't tell your heart to do this or that. Napakahirap kontrolin kapag tumibok na talaga, kahit unang pagkikita niyo pa lang."

With the way Wonwoo is looking at him para tuloy nabuhayan ng loob si Jeonghan. Posible bang siya ang tinutukoy ni Wonwoo? Na siya 'yung taong nagpatibok sa puso nito?

What if mag-confess siya ngayon? Should he? Mukha kasing naghihintay si Wonwoo, parang gus—

"Matulog ka na, Jeonghan. Tapos na ang thirty minutes mo."

_ Fuck. _ Napatayo siya, namumula ang mukha, at tumikhim. "Oo, ah e — inaantok na rin ako. Sige, Wonwoo. Swe—sweet dreams. See you tomorrow."

Nagmamadali siyang pumasok sa kwarto nila ni Seungcheol, at ibinaon ang mukha sa unan niya.

Tangina.  _ Tangina. _ Kahit na wala naman siyang nasabi rito ay hindi pa rin niya mapigilan ang mapahiya. Kung ano-ano 'yung naisip niya 'yun pala gusto lang siyang patulugin ni Wonwoo. Ah, puta.

Umayos siya ng higa, at tumingin sa kisame. Pero kasi... bakit parang may gustong aminin sa kanya si Wonwoo? Ramdam niya e, kasi ganun din siya kanina. 'Yun bang nasa dulo na ng dila mo, sasabihin mo na lang, pero nilunok mo na lang ulit.

Napapikit siya, at nilagay ang kamay sa dibdib, pinapakiramdaman kung kaya pa ba niya. Gusto na niyang kumalma, kasi sa bawat bulong ng puso niya na baka gusto rin siya ni Wonwoo ay parang sasabog na siya.

Pwede naman siyang makakuha ng clue kay Wonwoo, 'di ba?

Tomorrow. Maybe he will do that tomorrow.

  
  


×××

  
  


Kinabukasan ng umaga, sumakay ulit sila ng faluwa pabalik sa Batan. Tatapusin na nila 'yung tour nila sa South Batan, tapos bukas ay pa-Maynila na sila.

Napakabilis talaga ng panahon kapag nag-eenjoy ka 'no?

This trip wouldn't be ten times more enjoyable if not for Wonwoo. Mabuti na lang talaga inalok niya ito na sumama sa kanila ni Seungcheol. Sino ba naman kasing mag-aakala na 'yung trip na para sa kaibigan niya ang magiging daan para makilala niya ang isang taong kagaya ni Wonwoo?

With each passing second, the urge to grab Wonwoo and confess his feelings for him intensified. Pero kailangan pa rin niyang pigilan ang sarili. He still has to make sure kung may nararamdaman nga ba si Wonwoo sa kanya (kahit na sinasabi na ng puso niya na  _ oo, gusto siya nito _ ) dahil ayaw niyang mapahiya lang sa huli.

Gusto sana niyang kausapin si Wonwoo, pero nakatingin lang ito sa malayo, na para bang may malalim na iniisip. Ayaw naman niya itong istorbohin kaya ang naisipan niyang guluhin ay ang kaibigan niyang nakayuko na para bang nagdadasal.

"Hoy bakulaw." Siniko niya ito. "Anong ginagawa mo dyan?"

"Nagme-meditate kasi ako rito para 'di ako matakot sa alon."

Halos mabulunan si Jeonghan sa sariling laway dahil sa narinig. "Ikaw, Seungcheol Choi, nagme-meditate?"

"Inggit ka? Gaya ka."

Binelatan niya ito, pero hindi siya nito pinansin at bumalik lang sa pagme- _ meditate. _ Hinayaan na lang siya ni Jeonghan. Mabuti na lang at saglit lang ang biyahe kaya hindi siya mapapanisan ng laway.

Una nilang pinuntahan sa South Batan ay ang Chawa View Deck, kung saan tanaw ulit nila ang lawak ng West Philippine Sea. As usual ayaw lumapit ni Seungcheol sa may dulo ng cliff, kaya nandun lang siya sa may itaas at hindi na bumaba ng hagdanan. Sila naman ni Wonwoo ay puro picture taking ang inatupag.

Kung si Jeonghan ang tatanungin, sobrang na-enjoy nila ang Marlboro Country. Humiga silang tatlo sa damuhan, at pinagmasdan 'yung ganda ng langit.

"I really don't want this trip to end," sabi niya sa dalawa. He could feel Wonwoo's eyes on his side profile. "Kayo?"

"Same," sagot ni Wonwoo. "I still have a week left though. Susulitin ko na."

Si Seungcheol, matagal na hindi kumibo. But when he did, a smile crept up on his face.

"Mabuti na lang sumama ako rito."

Jeonghan never expected Seungcheol to admit it out loud. Nandun 'yung gratitude sa mga salita nito, 'yung  _ appreciation  _ sa ginawa ni Jeonghan para sa kanya. Kaya naman sa sobrang saya niya ay dinaganan niya ang kaibigan, at sinandwich ang mukha nito sa mga kamay niya.

"Cute cute talaga ng best friend ko!" Sabi niya, habang nilalamutak ang mukha ni Seungcheol. "Repeat after me, thank you, Jeonghan! I can't live without you!"

Narinig niya ang pagtawa ni Wonwoo sa tabi nila. Itinulak siya nang pagkalakas-lakas ni Seungcheol na napagulong siya hanggang sa magtama ang mga katawan nila ni Wonwoo. Their faces met, and were really close that he had to roll back and hide the blush on his face. Ang bilis na naman ng tibik ng puso niya,  _ tangina. _

  
  


×××

  
  


At syempre dahil nga nasa Batanes sila, natural lang na pupuntahan din nila ang sikat na Honesty Café sa Ivana. Iniwanan muna sila ng tour guide nila dun para makapagpahinga sila nang kahit sandali lang.

Nagtimpla sila ng sari-sarili nilang mga kape, nagluto sila ng instant noodles, at hinulog nila ang bayad nila sa dropbox na nakasabit sa pader. Para silang nasa 7/11 na self-service ang lahat, pero walang cashier o staff na nagbabantay sa kanila.

"Alam niyo, ang cool ng concept na 'to," panimula ni Wonwoo, pagkatapos humigop ng kape. "Parang... it speaks with your conscience?"

"Yeah, nasa kunsensya mo na talaga 'yun kung magbabayad ka o hindi." Jeonghan said. "Hindi na problema 'yun ng may-ari, kasi maibabalik naman nila 'yung nalugi nila e. Hindi kagaya dun sa nagnakaw, habambuhay na nilang dalahin 'yung ginawa nila."

Seungcheol continued the conversation. "Actually, naalala ko 'yung first job ko. We had something like this sa pantry namin, maliit nga lang. Nung umpisa, it was doing so well, binabayaran ng mga employees 'yung mga kinukuha nila. Pero hindi rin nagtagal, nalugi rin 'yung store. Alam niyo na kung bakit."

"Wala bang CCTV?" Wonwoo asked. The latter only shrugged.

"You can pretend you're paying. Tapos mali rin 'yung anggulo ng CCTV. It was already too late that time. Kaya hininto na lang ng admin 'yung tindahan."

Ngumisi si Wonwoo. "Were you one of them?"

"Ha?" Mukhang na-taken aback si Seungcheol dun, kaya kinuha na rin ni Jeonghan ang opportunity na 'yun para manggatong.

"Oo nga, Cheol. Ginawa mo rin ba 'yun?" Pang-iinis niya rito. "Umamin ka na, nasa honesty store na tayo oh. Matagal ka na sigurong inuusig ng kunsensya mo."

Seungcheol only scowled, earning a laughter from him and Wonwoo. Alam naman ni Jeonghan na hindi magagawa ni Seungcheol ang magnakaw, nakakatawa lang talaga itong asarin kasi pikunin.

"Anyway, dahil nga nasa honesty store tayo," Jeonghan spoke up again. "Magsabi tayo ng isang honest opinion tungkol sa bawat isa. Ikaw na magsimula, Seungcheol."

Tinuro ni Seungcheol ang sarili niya. "Bakit ako? Ikaw mauna, ikaw nagsimula e."

"Okay, fine. Ako na mauuna." Inirapan ni Jeonghan ang kaibigan. "Ang masasabi ko lang sa'yo, Seungcheol..."

"Ano?"

"Tigilan mo ‘yang pagiging mainitin ng ulo mo. I know hindi maganda 'yung work environment mo ngayon, pero hindi makakatulong 'yan." Jeonghan pointed out. "As a superior, dapat ikaw ang nag-iinitiate ng unity sa subordinates mo. Kaya kita dinala rito kasi alam ko — alam naming mga kaibigan mo na kailangang-kailangan mo 'to. You're a good leader, Seungcheol. Kaya pagkatapos ng trip na 'to, bumawi ka."

Seungcheol only gave him a blank look, then he let out a soft laugh. "Okay, salamat sa nagging mo, Sir."

Jeonghan ignored it at humarap na sa lalaking nagpatibok ng puso niya for the past week. He took a deep breath. "Wonwoo, first of all, salamat kasi sumama ka sa spontaneous trip namin ni Seungcheol. We're both a mess, pero eto, nandito ka pa rin at hindi mo kami iniwanan sa kalagitnaan ng trip."

Natawa si Wonwoo. "I can't leave the both of you here. Baka maligaw kayo at mapadpad sa Taiwan."

"Exactly. Kaya nagpapasalamat ako sa'yo." Pagpapatuloy niya. Nasa dulo na ng dila niya 'yung confession niya, pero nahihirapan siyang ilabas 'yun. Not when Seungcheol is just right in front of him watching them like a hawk. Isa pa, hindi pa siya sigurado sa nararamdaman ni Wonwoo para sa kanya. "You're a wonderful person, Wonwoo. Maswerte ako at nakilala kita."

_ Gusto kita. _

"Thank you, Jeonghan." Wonwoo replied, smiling widely. Parang tutunawin na si Jeonghan. "Okay, turn ko na."

Humigop ulit 'to ng kape bago humarap sa kanya at magsalita. Jeonghan urged him to speak.

"You're a good person, Jeonghan. Maaalalahanin kang kaibigan, kasi dinala mo si Seungcheol dito para makapagpahinga. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend."

_ A friend? _ Bakit parang hindi maganda 'tong pakiramdam niya?

"Salamat kasi inaya mo ako sa trip niyo ni Seungcheol. I really had fun with you guys." He added. Napansin ni Jeonghan na tumingin ito sa direksyon ni Seungcheol bago sinabing, "At sana hindi pa ito 'yung huli nating pagkikita."

Bakit hindi siya masaya sa sinabing 'yun ni Wonwoo?

"Seungcheol," Wonwoo's voice is softer now. Seungcheol only looked back at him. "Thank you for having me on this trip. Alam ko we didn't have a good start, dun sa airport palang, kaya naiintindihan ko 'yung hostility mo when Jeonghan asked me to join you, pero I really couldn't refuse. Because I... I want to know you more."

Jeonghan felt everything crashing down on him when he saw Wonwoo's hand covering Seungcheol's own on the table. Bakit... bakit parang —

"I like you, Seungcheol. A lot."

There it was.

Tangina naman ng tadhana oh. Ang sakit. Ang sakit ma-witness na 'yung taong gusto mo ay nag-confess sa iba. At sa kaibigan mo pa, of all people.

Seungcheol smiled, and  _ fuck  _ — that was a sweet smile. Jeonghan could only bite his bottom lip because it started trembling. Napayuko na lang siya, pinipilit ang sarili na huwag maiyak.

Ang tanga lang, Jeonghan Yoon. Grabe.

"Ako naman," Seungcheol started, and held Wonwoo's hand just as tight. Ngayon lang nakita ni Jeonghan na ganito kasaya ang kaibigan niya. Puta. Parang nilalamukos 'yung puso niya sa sakit.

Parang ayaw na niyang makinig. Parang gusto na lang niyang lumabas, dumiretso sa airport at bumalik ng Maynila. Tangina, muntik pa nga siyang umamin ngayon kay Wonwoo e. Akala niya si Seungcheol ang panggulo, ayun pala, siya 'yun.

"Wonwoo, thank you for being patient with me. Ilang beses kitang sinungitan, pero nandyan ka pa rin at kinukulit ako."

Biglang nag-snort si Wonwoo. 'Yung tawa nito na isa sa mga nagustuhan niya rito ay parang naging pinakaayaw na niyang tunog sa lahat.

"I really don't know what to say anymore, to be honest. But one thing's for sure..." Seungcheol lifted Wonwoo's hand and kissed it. "I like you too, Wonwoo."

Bakit ngayon lang niya napansin?

'Yung mga tingin ni Wonwoo kay Jeonghan? Walang-wala yun sa kung paano nito tignan si Seungcheol. There is something more, and it is _ love. _

Na-misinterpret niya ang lahat. Masyado siyang nag-focus sa sarili niya at sa ilusyon niya na hindi niya namamalayan na talo na pala talaga siya right from the start.

Should he blame himself? Let's just say he never made it to the conclusion that Wonwoo likes him, pero kasi... tangina naman e. Bakit naman ganun? Bakit si Seungcheol?

Bakit hindi siya?

Seungcheol tried to get his attention. "Jeonghan —"

"Teka lang, ang sabi ko honest opinion lang, bakit may aminan na nangyari rito? Hindi na kayo nahiya sa'kin," Jeonghan interrupted, rolling his eyes at the both of them jokingly. Bilib siya sa sarili niya dahil hindi man lang nanginig ang boses niya. "Ang corny niyong dalawa."

Namumula parehas sina Wonwoo at Seungcheol, na hindi niya mapigilan ang lumunok at tumingin sa labas. His tears were now threatening to spill.

"Hindi ko na kailangan marinig 'yang sasabihin mo sa'kin, Cheol. Alam ko, nagpapasalamat ka sa'kin kasi dinala kita rito at nakahanap ka ng love life. Sana all na lang, 'di ba?"

It was Wonwoo who spoke up. "Jeonghan? Is there something wrong?"

"Wala, wala." Winagayway ni Jeonghan 'yung kamay niya. Tumulo na rin ang luha niya. Tangina. "Ano lang, kasi, masaya ako sa inyong dalawa. Pusong-bato kasi 'yang si Seungcheol. Hindi ko in-expect na lalambot 'yan."

Sa tinging 'yon ni Seungcheol sa kanya, alam niyang alam nito na nagsisinungaling siya. Ang ironic, 'no? Nasa honesty café sila pero hindi siya honest sa nararamdaman niya.

Pero ayaw na niyang kaladkarin pa ang sarili. May pride siya. At ayaw niyang makagulo pa sa dalawa.

Kailangan na niyang makalayo bago pa siya humagulgol sa harap ng kaibigan niya at ng taong gusto niya.

Tumayo siya, at sasabihan sana 'yung dalawa na mag-usap sila nang silang dalawa lang nang dumating na 'yung tour guide nila. Timing nga naman oh, gusto pa naman niyang makapag-isa.

Ginawa na niya lahat ng makakaya niya, huwag lang tumingin sa dalawa habang naglalakad sila sa susunod nilang destination, pero hindi niya kayang pigilan ang sarili. Naglalakad sina Wonwoo at Seungcheol sa harap niya, magkahawak ang kamay, at para bang sila lang dalawa ang nasa mundo ngayon.

Seungcheol would look back at him, but he kept on assuring him that everything's alright. Kahit hindi naman talaga. Nagpanggap na lang siya na nage-enjoy siya ngayon, nag-volunteer pa nga siya na kuhanan ng picture ang dalawa gamit ang camera ni Wonwoo, sa harapan ng San Carlos Borromeo Church.

It's their first photo together — just the two of them, without Jeonghan squeezing himself in the middle.

Kahit masakit aminin sa sarili, pero bagay nga sila.

Hindi na siya kumain ng hapunan, at dumiretso na lang sa kwarto nila ni Seungcheol (he assumed it will be  _ his _ room for the night) para mag-ayos ng gamit. Inilagay na niya sa extra bag niya 'yung mga pinamili niyang pasalubong at souvenirs. Sinubukan niyang huwag mag-isip dahil sawa na siya sa kakakwestiyon at kakasisi sa sarili. Gusto na lang niya ng peace of mind, dahil parang dinidikdik na ang puso niya ngayon at hirap na hirap na siya.

Bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto, at alam niyang si Seungcheol 'yun. Umupo ito sa gilid ng kama niya, at nagpakiramdaman sila ng mga ilang minuto.

"May gusto ka kay Wonwoo."

Hindi 'yun tanong. So hindi niya kailangang sumagot pa.

Umusod ito papalapit sa kanya. "Sorry, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan only sighed. Seungcheol was being sincere about it and he actually appreciated it even if the apology was unnecessary. "Para saan? Wala ka namang dapat ipag-sorry."

"Wala nga. But I just felt like I have to say sorry."

"Okay I admit, nasaktan ako. Makita mo ba namang mag-aminan 'yung taong gusto mo at 'yung kaibigan mo sa harapan mo mismo e." Tumawa siya, pero naramdaman niya 'yung pagtulo ng luha niya sa pisngi niya. "Pero ano pa nga bang magagawa ko? Alangan namang magpakakontrabida ako at agawin siya sa'yo 'di ba?"

Pinunasan ni Seungcheol ang mga luha niya. "Salamat, kasi hindi ka kagaya ng mga kontrabida sa soap opera."

"Alagaan mo si Wonwoo," Jeonghan said. Binigyan niya ng ngiti si Seungcheol para i-assure ulit ito na okay lang talaga siya. "Basta kapag sinaktan mo siya, magiging kontrabida talaga ako at aagawin ko siya sa'yo."

Seungcheol laughed; and Jeonghan expected him to go back to Wonwoo, but he didn't. He spoke up again. "Hindi pa ko nakakapagbigay ng honest opinion tungkol sa'yo."

"Hindi ba nga sabi ko hindi na kailangan." Patayo na sana siya nang hinawakan ni Seungcheol ang braso niya.

"Ang unfair naman kasi," sabi nito. "Dali na."

Bumuntong-hininga siya, at napagdesisyunan na pagbigyan na lang ito. "Okay, go ahead."

Umayos nang upo si Seungcheol at nagsimula. "Sa ating magkakaibigan, ikaw ang pinaka-the best —"

"Pinaka na, the best pa?"

"Patapusin mo muna ako kasi," naiinis na sagot nito sa kanya. "Marami kang nagawa para sa'kin Han, at minsan naiisip ko hindi ko deserve maging kaibigan mo. You could've looked for a better friend, 'di ba? 'Yung maibabalik sa'yo 'yung mga kabutihang ginagawa mo."

"But I'm not expecting something in return —"

Pinandilatan siya ng mata ni Seungcheol kaya tumahimik ulit siya. "Kaya hindi ko talaga maintindihan kung bakit nandito ka pa rin sa tabi ko. Tapos ngayon, para maitakas mo ako sa toxic na trabaho ko, dinala mo ko rito sa Batanes. I've never had this much fun in my life, Han. Ni isang beses nga hindi ko ginalaw 'yung mga pdf files sa iPad ko e. Na para bang wala akong trabahong iniwanan sa Maynila."

Seungcheol cupped his face, and tapped it gently. Naiiyak na naman si Jeonghan, dahil naman sa ibang rason. _ Tangina talaga nito ni Seungcheol. _

"Habang nandito tayo sa trip na 'to, na-realize ko na rin kung bakit hindi mo ko nilulubayan," dagdag pa nito, at tinitigan siya sa mga mata niya. "Kasi ikaw ang guardian angel ko."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, fresh tears falling down from his face. "Puta ka, Seungcheol. Influence ba ni Wonwoo 'yang kakornihan mo ngayon? Nakakainis ka naman e. Pinaiyak mo na naman ako."

Tinawanan lang siya ng gago. "Thank you for everything, Han. Sa thirty years na magkasama tayo. Dahil dinala mo ko rito, pati na rin sa pagpayag mo sa'min ni Wonwoo."

"You don't need my approval."

"Ikaw nga 'yung guardian angel ko 'di ba? Kaya kailangan ko ng approval mo," Seungcheol insisted. "Basta, 'yun na 'yun. Huwag ka nang sumabat. Huwag ding lalaki ang ulo."

Hinila na lang niya ito at niyakap nang mahigpit. "Thank you, Seungcheol. Parang walang kwenta tuloy 'yung honest opinion ko sa'yo kanina."

"Wala 'yun, I deserved that nagging anyway."

Ang ending lang naman nito ay ang pagtanggap niya na talo na siya 'di ba?

Pakiramdam ni Jeonghan mas madali na 'yun gawin ngayon.

  
  


×××

  
  


Pagdating ng madaling-araw ay nasa Basco Airport na sila, at ilang minuto na lang ay boarding na nila. Hinatid pa rin sila ni Wonwoo, kahit na sobrang aga pa at dapat ay tulog pa ito. Parehas kasi sila ni Seungcheol na didiretso na sa trabaho pagkalapag nila sa Maynila kaya naman ganito kaaga ang flight nila.

"Jeonghan," tawag sa kanya ni Wonwoo. Nakaupo sila ngayon sa waiting area, kaya nag-volunteer si Seungcheol na bibili ng kape para sa kanilang tatlo, para na rin iwan silang dalawa at makapag-usap.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry."

Napangiti na lang siya nang malungkot. Masakit pa rin syempre, pero tolerable na 'yung sakit. Kakayanin niya naman e. Mas importante naman talaga sa kanya ang happiness ng dalawa. "Hindi naman kailangan, Wonwoo."

"But I led you on."

"No, hindi mo ako pinaasa," sabi niya. Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito na napakalamig ngayon. "Sadyang sweet at thoughtful ka lang. Ako 'yung umasa talaga."

Wonwoo frowned, looking down at their joined hands. "Pero nasaktan ka pa rin."

"Wonwoo." Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa kamay nito. Ito na rin naman ang last na mahahawakan niya ito e. "Oo, gusto kita. But don't worry about it. I'm okay. As long as you and Seungcheol are happy. Mawawala rin 'tong feelings ko para sa'yo."

"Thank you for everything, Jeonghan." Tumingala ito at tinitigan siya sa mata. "I also want you to be happy."

"I will. Huwag kang mag-alala," Jeonghan said, spreading his arms wide. "Can I ask for a hug?"

Tumango si Wonwoo, at lumapit ito para yakapin siya nang mahigpit. Even if his feelings are not reciprocated, he's still happy that he's gained a friend in him. Nagpasalamat siya rito, at sakto dumating na rin si Seungcheol dala ang kape nila.

"Mag-iingat ka rito. Pagkauwi mo sa Maynila, kontakin mo ako agad ha? You have my number," sabi niya, at nginitian lang siya ni Wonwoo at tumango. "Sige na, ayoko nang agawin ang oras niyo ni Seungcheol. Malapit na rin kami mag-board."

Tumayo siya, at kinuha ang kape kay Seungcheol na nakatayo sa hindi kalayuan. Tinapik niya ang balikat nito, at lumakad na palayo.

He spared a glance at the two, who were talking and holding hands. Nakita niya rin kung paano lumapit si Seungcheol na para bang hahalikan si Wonwoo, kaya umiwas na agad siya ng tingin. It's not for him to see.

Naramdaman niya ang pagtulo ng mga luha niya, at hinayaan niya lang ang sarili na tahimik na umiyak. Last na rin naman 'tong iyak na 'to. Hindi na siya uulit.

Nung tinawag na ang flight nila ay agad niyang pinunasan ang mukha niya, dahil baka mapansin pa ito ni Seungcheol at lalo itong ma-guilty. Pinakaayaw niyang mangyari ay ang maging burden para sa dalawa ang feelings niya.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay narinig na niya ang boses ni Seungcheol mula sa tabi niya. "Halika na, Han."

For the last time ay nilingon niya si Wonwoo, nginitian at kinawayan, at saka naglakad na papunta sa gates. He caught Wonwoo mouthing,  _ ingat  _ and he just nodded.

Makaka-move on din siya.


End file.
